Satele Shan
Summary Satele Shan was a Human female who served as the Jedi Order's Grand Master during the Cold War and the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. The daughter of Jedi Knight Tasiele Shan, who was herself a descendant of the legendary Jedi Knights Revan and Bastila Shan, Satele was born on the planet Brentaal IV in the year 3699 BBY. Inheriting her family's Force-sensitivity, she was inducted into the Jedi Order and became the Padawan of Jedi Master Ngani Zho, though she later traveled to the Sith homeworld of Korriban to study under the Zabrak Battlemaster Kao Cen Darach. It was there that she witnessed the recapture of the planet by the Sith Empire in 3681 BBY, and she escaped to warn the Republic with the help of the smuggler Nico Okarr and a Republic trooper named Jace Malcom at the cost of Darach's life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Satele Shan Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 59 Classification: Human, Grand Master of the Jedi Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura Sensing, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Various Lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect and absorb energy attacks thrown at her), Battle Meditation, Force Barrier, Force Stealth Attack Potency: At least Planet level (One of the most powerful Jedi of her time as proven by the fact that she rose to the rank of Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Should therefore be at the very least on this level) Speed: Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed (Has briefly exchanged blows with Revan) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (One of the most gifted Jedi of her or any other era. Should be far superior to Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class with Force Amplification (Traded blows with Darth Malgus) Durability: Street level naturally. At least Planet level with Force Amplification Stamina: Very high Range: At least several thousand kilometers with telepathy (Noted as being similarly gifted with Battle Meditation as her ancestor, Bastila Shan). extended melee range with her Lightsaber, at least several dozen meters with her other Force powers Standard Equipment: Her double bladed Lightsaber Intelligence: Very high (Very skilled and experienced combatant. Rose to the rank the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, which indicates vast knowledge of the Force as well as great wisdom and leadership skills) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Meditation:' A Force ability which considerably boosted morale, stamina and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for mediating large-scale conflicts, Battle Meditation can be equally effective when employed for one's benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks and duels. *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used highly skilled Force-sensitive to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' Satele can use telekinesis through the Force to put her mind over matter. With this she is capable of blasting opponents, shielding herself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that the Force User has. Satele has used this power to great effect, even reducing an entire mountain to rubble in her fight with Darth Malgus on Alderaan. *'Telepathy:' Satele can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Satele can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Satele has used this power to barehandedly block a Lightsaber strike from Darth Malgus. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Teachers Category:Wise Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Jedi Category:Weapon Masters Category:Memory Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Psychometry Users